conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations Space Command
'United Nations Space Command ' The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Earth Government. The UNSC was formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System. The UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, through the UNSC, the UN defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rain forests. Although the Interplanetary War brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century. Prior to the Covenant's attack on Harvest in 2525 2, humanity was in chaos, fighting in multiple fronts, on planets, against a group known as the Insurrectionists who wanted independence from the UEG government. The UNSC, more specifically, the UNSCDF, constantly battled against the Insurrectionists. In an attempt to help end the long running war against the Insurrectionists and rebels, the UEG commissioned the SPARTAN-II Project, which created elite super-soldiers to combat separatists and the insurrections they spawned. When the Covenant-Human War began and the alien invaders began decimating the Outer Colonies, these Spartans became humanity's best hope against the technological superiority of the aliens. When the war began, the UNSC truly became humanity's greatest (and arguably only) defender. This fact allowed the UNSC to override civilian rule and establish itself as humanity's primary government. Although the United Earth Government was more open to step down, the Colonial Administration, the arm of the UEG ruling over the colonies, resisted the UNSC's rise to power, and was thus stripped of its power.3 By 2552 A.D., Earth was the last few remaining major Human bastionas; and fell under attack by Covenant forces. The Human-Covenant War finally came to an end after a UNSC and Covenant Separatists force eliminated the Covenant leadership and destroyed the Flood threat. By the time the war began, humanity, and thus the UNSC, had reached Tier 3 of the Forerunner civilization achievement rank system. Humanity’s rank continued to rise due to the capture of Covenant technology and equipment, which was studied and adapted for human needs. The very best and cutting edge of UNSC equipment was supplied to the SPARTAN-II Project. One such example of imitative human technology is the energy shielding adapted for use on the MJOLNIR armor. During the First and Second Battle of Earth, the UNSC fought the Covenant Loyalists on Earth to prevent humanity's extinction, and eventually won their right to survive thanks to an alliance with the Covenant Separatists. Contents hide 1 Background 2 History 2.1 Interplanetary War 2.2 Colonization 2.3 The Human-Covenant War 3 Organization 4 Economy 5 Military 5.1 UNSC Personnel 5.2 UNSC Weaponry 5.2.1 Held weapons 5.2.2 Missiles and other larger weapons 5.3 UNSC Vehicles 5.3.1 Land 5.3.2 Air 5.4 UNSC Vessels and Stations 5.5 Known UNSC Military Units 6 UNSC Technologies 7 Sphere of influence 7.1 Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities 8 Nations 9 Major UNSC Events 10 UNSC Laws 11 Trivia 12 References edit Background The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, a special forces unit of the UNSC, are deployed by drop pods that land at the mission site.The United Nations Space Command was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary War. After the eventual UNSC victory, overpopulation on Earth became a major issue in the early 22nd century. This issue was resolved and disaster averted by colonizing and building vast cities on other planets in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the Inner Colonies and later the Outer Colonies. The UNSC's defensive military force is the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF), and consists of the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Army, the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC Navy. 4 The UNSC is run by the UNSC Security Council, under the jurisdiction of the Security Committee and is Earth's main military force, most recently fighting the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marines (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers more commonly know as ODSTs or "Helljumpers"), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC was originally designed to keep the peace, order, and control, thus serving as an executive governmental branch between neighboring planets and star systems. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s, the UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. The Unified Earth Government and the United Nations still exist and operate the UNSC. It acts as a democratic world government, where all the participant nations share the same legal system as the UNSC and act as smaller parts of the greater whole. It should be noted that the UEG's specific functions, legal makeup and legal boundaries as they relate to the CAA and UNSC are not yet known in detail. The United Nations Space Command Flag is described as being "...a blue field with stars and Earth in the corner." 5 edit History UNSC Timeline History of the UNSC Pre-UNSC Period - World War II (1939 - 1945) - Creation of the United Nations (1945) Interplanetary War (2160-2200) - Jovian Moons Campaign (2160) - Rain Forest Wars (2162) - Mars Campaign (2163) Inner Colony Wars (2400s) Eridanus Rebellion (2511 - 2524) Harvest Insurrection (2524) Human-Covenant War (2525 - 2553) - Covenant Civil War (2552 - 2553) Insurrection of Mamore (2537) Main Article: History of the UNSC edit Interplanetary War The UNSC has its roots in World War II, which would form its parent organization, the United Nations. The UNSC was actually formed and fashioned as the result of a series of brutal conflicts across the Solar System and Humanity's space confines between 2160 and 2164, most prominently among them the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of battles on Mars.6 The United Nations Space Command, as organized and orchestrated as it seems is actually an emergency military government formed in such strife. These encounters were centered, around UN clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden". More specifically, the Frieden movement was a fascist organization based on the Jovian Moons, though they received backing from some corporations operating in the United German Republic on Earth, while their ideological opponents, the Koslovics, formed a Marxist-Leninist group centered around the leadership of Vladimir Koslov. The war began with an attack on UN Colonial Advisers on the moon of Io, one of the moons of Jupiter, but would spread to Mars and parts of South America in the Rain Forest Wars. These events culminated in a UN buildup in the 2160s, which would result in the second of the great reforms, the first being from the league of nations into the UN. The second reformed the UN from a largely diplomatic organization to a permanent United Earth Government as an ultimate power to lead the human race by 2170. edit Colonization A UNSC Marine in battle uniformThe four-year long war put the spotlight on problems facing the overpopulated planet, and the Rain Forest Wars also exacerbated the problems relating to food distribution. The ensuing famine and societal problems related to the post-war population boom providing the spark to change the political nature of governance on Earth and elsewhere, leading to the political system seen in the 26th Century. These pressures also helped make space colonization seem more attractive in later centuries, as the Unified Earth Government would sign off on a colony ship program that was revealed in 2310 to ease the burden on the ailing home world. This would not have been possible without the invention of the Slipspace Shaw-Fujikawa drive in the late 2200's, which allowed the ships to travel far greater distances than ever before. It took 52 years before the first colony ship, the Odyssey, was launched, and what became the so-called Inner Colonies were not fully colonized until the end of the 24th century. The apex of human colonization would come in 2492, when more then 800 worlds were under human control and were at various stages of development. By this time, a ring of Outer Colonies was providing the UEG with the raw materials that made the macro-economy work; the political power, however, remained with the before mentioned Inner Colonies. The massive difference in wealth distribution and political power, which became a hallmark of humanity by this period, led to new threats of secession from the outer ring. Fearing the consequences of the breakup of the interstellar empire and seeing the benefits of avoiding all-out war to defend their hold on the colonies, the Earth government would embark on the Spartan-Is, the predecessors to the SPARTAN-II program in 2491, beginning with the ORION Project. edit The Human-Covenant War Main Article: Human-Covenant War 2525 marked an important turning point in human history; it would mark the beginning of the great technological advancement, the unification of a divided and fractured human race, and the first contact of humanity and an extra-terrestrial intelligence, the Covenant. It would also see a majority of the Earth government's 800 colony worlds glassed, and billions of colonists and military personnel slaughtered by orbital plasma bombardment and planetary invasion, known as glassing. Thus began the Human-Covenant War with the First Battle of Harvest. Stemming from the chance encounter of Human and Covenant forces at Harvest, the first contact made between humanity and the Covenant involved the ship Minor Transgression, and was less peaceful than the second contact made between the two factions. A less aggressive meeting between representatives of the two factions took place on the fields of Harvest, but the peaceful meeting soon turned into a blood bath, with the Covenant claiming the planet for the numerous "Forerunner relics" present, slaughtering most of the colony's population.7 On April 20, a scout ship, Argo, was sent to investigate the cessation of communications between Harvest and the rest of the UEG's colonies. Before being destroyed by Covenant forces, it discovered that everything on the planet had been completely incinerated, and the surface covered by fields of magma, leaving nothing alive. Soon after the Heracles battle group, consisting of the frigates Arabia and Vostok and the destroyer Heracles, was sent to find out what had happened. On October 7, the battle group dropped out of Slipspace and to Harvest. In orbit around the remains of the colony world was a single alien ship which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying all the ships except one. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as the Covenant, a caste-driven, theological organization made up of several alien species. The message "Your destruction is the will of the gods... and we are their instrument" was broadcast in perfect English.8 Since the later Second Battle of Harvest in 2526, where a huge human Fleet led by Vice Admiral Preston Cole barely won against a smaller Covenant fleet in a symbolic "victory" for humanity, the humans' grip on their territories declined significantly in the course of their struggle. Of the more than 800 colony worlds, the Covenant had managed to capture the majority,, and a portion of the Inner Colonies. By this time, the United Nations Space Command overrode the UEG, and thus the central civilian authority throughout the human worlds and Earth itself. Although the central government was more willing to step down, the Colonial Administration was far more reluctant to this idea, and thus the UNSC stripped it of most of its power. By the middle to late stages of the war, the government of humanity could be more accurately described as an "emergency military" government. By 2552, the UNSC Navy, Marine Corps, Army, Air Force and Militia, outnumbered and out-gunned, had managed to slow down the Covenant's inexorable progress through former human space, but the situation was dire. In desperation, HIGHCOM ordered a high-risk Op, sending the Spartan-II super soldiers, the best soldiers ever fielded by humanity, to insert into Covenant space, capture a high-ranking Prophet, and return to UNSC space in an attempt to ransom for a truce. Before the operation began, the Covenant found and destroyed the planet Reach, killing most of the Spartans and a large portion of the UNSCDF, inadvertently stopping the operation and rendering most of the Spartans MIA. This became known as the battle of Reach A single ship, the Pillar of Autumn managed to escape the planet, with two Spartans on board, Linda, who was presumably dead in the Battle of Reach and the Master Chief. The ship followed co-ordinates derived by the AI Cortana to a Ring-world known as Halo. There the Master Chief destroyed a large Covenant fleet and the ringworld itself. He also encountered a parasitic lifeform known as the Flood, the species that the ring, Halo, had been built to starve. The major side-effect of the activation of the ring would lead to the extinction of all life within tree radii of the galactic centre. The Master Chief destroyed the ring, believing it to be too powerful, by detonation of the reactor of the Pillar of Autumn. After hijacking a Covenant Flagship known as Ascendant Justice, the Spartan reunited with the remaining survivors from Halo and the destruction of Reach and attacked a force of Covenant ships in Operation: FIRST STRIKE, one of the most successful UNSC operations against the Covenant in the entire war. By October of 2552, the Covenant had haphazardly discovered the position of the human home world, Earth, and sent a preliminary task force there, believing it to be the location of the Ark, an ancient Forerunner relic. They encountered staunch resistance, and were initially fended off. Further complications arose from the political and religious crisis that emerged in the wake of a UNSC operation to assassinate a Prophet, and the secession of the Sangheli from the hegemony, leading to the Covenant Civil War, further throwing the Covenant into chaos. Nevertheless, by November, what was left of the Covenant Loyalists had subjugated large parts of Earth, devastating much of the planet. Only their retreat through a Forerunner portal in Africa, and the arrival of the Sangheili Fleet, stopped the utter destruction of the UNSC and Earth itself. The UNSC and Elite forces launched a joint operation to destroy the Covenant Loyalists once and for all at the Ark, stopping the installation from firing the Halo Array, killing the Covenant's last remaining leader, the Prophet of Truth, and destroying the bulk of the Loyalists' remaining forces. On March 3, 2553, the Human-Covenant War officially ended in a victory for the UNSC and the Covenant Separatists, but at a high price, with most major military outposts destroyed except for Earth as well as many, if possibly not all, colonies destroyed, although it seems that most of the colony worlds were not glassed during the war, with only seventy-six worlds known to have been totally destroyed. However, it is presumed that millions of UNSC personnel and untold billions of human civilians had been killed from 2525-2553, thus putting the Human race in a fight for survival. edit Organization Unified Earth Government or United Nations Colonial Administration Authority Central Command (CENTCOM) United Nations Space Command Defense Force High Command (HIGHCOM) UNSC Security Committee UNSC Security Council Administrative Personnel Command (PERSCOM) Navigation Command (NAVCOM) UNSC Astrophysics UNSC Medical Corps (MEDCORPS) UNSC Engineering Corps (ENGCORP) UNSC Logistical Corps UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps UNSC Ordnance Committee Uniformed Services UNSC Navy Fleet Command (FLEETCOM) Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) Office of Investigations (OI) Prowler Corps Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) Project ORION Project SPARTAN-I Project SPARTAN-II Beta-5 Division Project SPARTAN-III Signal Corps UNSC Marine Corps UNSC Marine Infantry UNSC Marine Aviation UNSC Marine Logistics UNSC Marine Military Police UNSC Marine Special Operations Orbital Drop Shock Troopers UNSC Army UNSC Army Infantry UNSC Colonial Militia UNSC Air Force Other UNSC Symphony Orchestra Commerce Department of Commercial Shipping UNSC Organizations UNSC Security Council • UNSC Astrophysics • UNSC Medical Corps • UNSC Engineering Corps • UNSC Logistical Corps Operational Test and Evaluation Center • UNSC Ordnance Committee • UNSC Security Committee • Office of Investigations UNSC Prowler Corps • UNSC Signal Corps • UNSC Department of Commercial Shipping edit Economy The UNSC uses the United Nations Credit monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping etc. The UN Credit was implemented by the United Nations, probably some time before its dissolution and replacement with the United Earth Government in 2164. For transporting food and raw materials between colonies, the UNSC maintains a merchant navy, run by the Department of Commercial Shipping. edit Military The UNSC's military arm is the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, which is divided into the UNSC Army, the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Navy, and the UNSC Marine Corps. The Defense Force took control of the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War. United Nations Space Command Defense Force emblemedit UNSC Personnel See here for a list of UNSC personnel. See Bases for a list of UNSC Military Bases. hideUNSC Defense Force commissioned officer ranks O-1 O-2 O-3 O-4 O-5 O-6 O-7 O-8 O-9 O-10 Special (Wartime Only) Air Force: 2nd Lt 1st Lt Capt Maj Lt Col Col Brig Gen Maj Gen Lt Gen Gen GOAF Army: 2LT 1LT CPT MAJ LTC COL BG MG LTG GEN GA Marine Corps: 2ndLt 1stLt Capt Maj LtCol Col BGen MajGen LtGen Gen Navy: ENS LTJG LT LCDR CDR CAPT RDML RADM VADM ADM FADM hideUNSC Defense Force enlisted ranks E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 E-6 E-7 E-8 E-9 Senior Enlisted Advisor Air Force: AB Amn A1C SrA SSgt TSgt MSgt SMSgt CMSgt - CCM CMSAF Army: PV1 PV2 PFC SPC - CPL SGT SSG SFC MSG - 1SG SGM - CSM SMA Marine Corps: Pvt PFC LCpl Cpl Sgt SSgt GySgt MSgt - 1stSgt MGySgt - SgtMaj SgtMajMC Navy: CR CA CN PO3 PO2 PO1 CPO SCPO MCPO - CMDCM - FORCM - FLTCM MCPON United Nations Space Command Defense Force Uniformed services Army • Air Force • Marine Corps • Navy Major sub-divisions Special Forces • Naval Intelligence • Colonial Militia edit UNSC Weaponry Main Article: UNSC Weapons These are the weapons that the UNSC employs against the likes of the Covenant or the United Rebel Front. edit Held weapons List of UNSC Infantry Weapons Pistols and SMGs M6 series (M6C Magnum Sidearm · M6D Personal Defense Weapon System · M6G Personal Defense Weapon System · M6J Carbine) · M7/Caseless Submachine Gun · M7S Submachine Gun Combat rifles MA5 Series (MA5B Assault Rifle · MA5C Assault Rifle · MA5K Carbine) · MA3 Assault Rifle · MA2B Assault Rifle · BR55 Battle Rifle · BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Shotguns M90 Shotgun Sniper rifles SRS99C Sniper Rifle · SRS99D Sniper Rifle · Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Rocket launchers M19 SSM Rocket Launcher · M19-B SAM Missile Launcher · M41 SSR MAV/AW Machine Guns and support weapons AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun · M247 General Purpose Machine Gun · Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle · NA4 Flamethrower · M7057/Defoliant Projector · LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod · Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle Grenades and explosives 102mm HEAT · C-7 Foaming Explosive · C-12 Shaped Charge · Fougass · Fragmentation Grenade · Grenade Launcher · M383C Demolition Kit · Napalm Grenade · Satchel Charge · Smoke Grenade · Sonic Grenade · Thermite-Carbon Cord · Thermite Grenade Ammunition used M225 SAPHE · 12.7x99mm · 14.5x114mm · 0.390 caliber · 0.450 caliber · 7.62x51mm NATO · 9.5x40mm M634 X-HP-SAP · MUTA-AP-09334 · M443 Caseless FMJ · Soellkraft 8 Gauge Shell edit Missiles and other larger weapons Missiles Archer Missile ASGM-10 Missile ANVIL-II ASM Argent V Missile Scorpion Missile Mines Lotus Anti Tank-Mine Antlion Anti-Personnel Mine9 Moray Space Mine Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine Asteroidea Anti-personnel Mine Machine Guns M202 XP Machine Gun Nuclear Weapons Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon Shiva-class Nuclear Missile FENRIS Nuclear Warhead NOVA Bomb HORNET Mines HAVOK nuclear mine Other VX 7 Nerve Gas Magnetic Accelerator Cannon 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret Fougass Satchel Charge C-7 Foaming Explosive C-12 Shaped-charges Narcozine Gas Thermite-Carbon Cord Hard Sound Rifle edit UNSC Vehicles edit Land Scorpion Tank - The Main Battle Tank of the UNSC. Has a 90mm high-velocity cannon and a 7.62mm machine gun. An extremely powerful tank that can hold up to four passengers on its tread-mounted jump seats. Warthog - M12 LRV capable of mounting a chain gun, rocket launcher, Gauss cannon, or a passenger cage with room for three. Mongoose - Unarmed All-Terrain Vehicle. Cobra - An offensive Anti-building heavy vehicle. Elephant - Siege Vehicle and Infantry Carrier. Powerful but extremely slow. Rhino - Heavy Tank/Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle. Wolverine - A half-tracked armored Anti-Aircraft Vehicle. Grizzly - A heavier variant of the Scorpion, fields a dual cannon and a flamethrower. Cyclops - Normally used for logistics duty, this is a Marine Corps heavy melee "mech" platform. edit Air Pelican - D77-TC Dropship. D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship - Newest Pelican Variant. Albatross - Large Dropship. Bumblebee - Escape Pod. Longsword - C709 Space Fighter. SkyHawk - Atmospheric Superiority Fighter Jet. Shortsword - Short-Range Atmospheric Fighter-Bomber. Sparrowhawk - VTOL Close Air Support Gunship. Hornet - VTOL Gunship/Utility Dropship. Vulture - Large Hovering Gunship. Black Cat - Exfiltration Craft. Pod - Very large Utility Dropship. edit UNSC Vessels and Stations See UNSC Navy UNSC Starship Classifications Ground Support Aircraft Shortsword-class Bomber - SkyHawk - Sparrowhawk - Hornet - Vulture Starfighters C709 Longsword-class Interceptor Dropships D77-TC Pelican - D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship - Albatross - Pod - Bumblebee Support Starships Calypso-class Exfiltration Craft - Black Cat-class Subprowler - Chiroptera-class Stealth Vessel - Prowler - Laden-class Freighter - Parabola-class Freighter Light Capital Warships Mako-class Corvette - Stealth Cruiser - UNSC Light Frigate - UNSC Frigate - UNSC Destroyer Cruisers Halcyon-class - Marathon-class Carriers UNSC Carrier - Phoenix-class Colony Ship - UNSC Supercarrier See Also: List of Starships SOURCE - EDIT edit Known UNSC Military Units Main Article: UNSC Military Units UNSC Army Colonial Militia UNSC Air Force UNSC Navy UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command Office of Naval Intelligence UNSC Marine Corps UNSC Marine Orbital Shock Troopers edit UNSC Technologies Main article: Technology Unlike the Covenant, human technology is still based on comparatively primitive mechanisms - projectile weaponry, wheeled vehicles, and combustion engines. The UNSC's grasp of scientific concepts is far more advanced than the Covenant, but turning these concepts into functional machinery has proven more problematic. Recently, the UNSC has introduced a variety of Covenant-derived technologies into their arsenal: gravity plating aboard ships, energy shields to protect Spartan-II soldiers, and limited use of directed energy weapons, usually lasers, for example, the Spartan Laser, though the Covenant still retain their technological advantage. edit Sphere of influence See: Category:UNSC Colonies. UNSC territory is known to encompass several dozen worlds in several star systems, in various stages of colonization, from the well developed Inner Colonies to the relatively recent and struggling Outer Colonies. Though there were over 800 Human colonies before the War, only 38 have been referenced The territory encompassed by the Inner Colonies seems to stretch in at least a unknown amount of lightyear radius around Earth, and the Outer Colonies beyond that. By 2525, the outermost colony was Harvest, at 250 lightyears - later, colonies were founded well beyond the Outer Colonies. The furthest known UNSC colony is Beta Centauri, at 525 light years away.10 Colonies may have been settled after Harvest, or founded during the Human-Covenant War. edit Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities Sol System Earth - Homeworld to Humanity Asia Micronesia China Japan Mongolia Pakistan Africa Cairo East African Protectorate Republic of Kenya Mombasa New Mombasa Old Mombasa Voi United Republic of Tanzania Zanzibar Island Korea Kyonggi Province Songnam Special Warfare Center Commonwealth of Australia Sydney, Australia HighCom Facility Bravo-6 Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute Diego Garcia Republic of Cuba Havana Centennial Orbital Elevator Republic of Chile United Republic of North America Mexico Mexico City Base Segundo Terra Canada United States of America New York New York City New Jersey Unit 216 Newark Cleveland, Ohio Old Cleveland Oregon Salem Illinois Chicago Industrial Zone 08 Gut Check Rebound Severe Tire Damage The Seropian Halsted Street Indiana Boston, Massachusetts Chawla Base Commonwealth of Kentucky Great Lakes Lake Michigan Great Lakes Spaceport Cottage Grove Terminal Minnesota Wisconsin Switzerland United Kingdom Great Britain London Islington Birmingham Doncaster Sheffield Bristol Cheshire Leeds Plymouth Portsmouth Reading Romford Scotland Edinburgh Federal Republic of Germany Essen Beweglichrüstungsysteme UNSC Symphony Hall Luna Luna OCS Academy Mars Chiron Argyre Planitia Reyes-McLees Shipyards Katagalgun New Legaspi New Manila Mare Erythraeum Jupiter Jovian Moons Ganymede Aigburth Lister Io Io Station Europa Epsilon Eridani System Reach - Primary military installation. Was glassed by the Covenant in 2552. Highland Mountains CASTLE Base Camp Hathcock Camp Independence Fairchild Field HighCom Armory Omega Military Reservation 01478-B Military Wilderness Training Preserve ODG Facility A-331 Olympic Tower Reach Station Gamma Reach Naval Academy Ehilend - natural orbiting satellite Beta Gabriel Tribute Casbah Circumstance Tantalus- Unknown Sigma Octanus System Sigma Octanus IV - Still held by the UNSC even though it was attacked in 2552 by the Covenant. Côte d'Azur Lambda Serpentis System Jericho VII - Glassed in 2535 Zeta Doradus System Onyx - Obliterated (Core still intact) Camp Currahee Zone 67 Epsilon Indi System Harvest - Glassed by Covenant in 2525 Utgard Utgard Highway Gladsheim Gladsheim Highway Chi Ceti System Chi Ceti 4 - Status Unknown (possibly abandoned or glassed at a later date) Damascus Testing Facility Hellespont System Troy - Glassed in 2537 Harmony - Glassed in 2537 New Harmony - still held by unsc 111 Tauri System Victoria - Unknown Eridanus System Eridanus II - Glassed in 2530 Elysium City Luxor Spaceport Groombridge 34 System - Status Unknown Station Delphi Charybdis System Charybdis IX - Glassed Scyllion Procyon System Arcadia - Glassed in 2549 Ectanus 45 System Chi Rho - Status Unknown 23 Librae System Madrigal - Glassed in 2528 Other Colonies Biko - Glassed in 2525 Durban Emerald Cove - Glassed in 2542 Draco III - Glassed Paris IV - Glassed Minister- still held by UNSC Hydra System - Unknown Gilgamesh- Unknown Coral - Attacked by Covenant in 2552, Unknown status New Constantinople - Glassed Mamore - still held by UNSC Crystal - still held by UNSC Beta Centauri - Unknown status Atlas Moons - still held by UNSC Far Isle - Unknown status Miridem - Unknown status Mariposa - Unknown status Ballast - still held by unsc UNSC bases Fort York Roosevelt Military Base Crow's Nest Firebase Bravo11 Camp Hathcock12 Camp Independence13 Chawla Base14 Diego Garcia15 Segundo Terra16 Camp Currahee17 Outpost C918 Rat's Nest edit Nations Information suggests that at least some nations on Earth still exist and probably maintained their independence despite the global unification that was performed by the UN, UNSC and Unified Earth Government in the 22nd century during the Interplanetary War. Human Countries Afghanistan | Aigburth | Arab Republic of Egypt | Australia | Canada | China | Federal Republic of Germany | Greece | Japan | Katagalgun | Korea | Mexico | Mongolia | Pakistan | Republic of Chile | Republic of Cuba | Republic of Kenya | Scandinavia | Scotland | Switzerland | Unified German Republic | United Kingdom | United Republic of Tanzania | United States of America edit Major UNSC Events Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 Jovian Moons Campaign Rain Forest Wars Martian Campaign Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century Human-Covenant War - 2525-2553 First Battle of Harvest Second Battle of Harvest Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Battle of Reach Battle of Installation 04 Operation: FIRST STRIKE First Battle of Earth Battle of Installation 05 Second Battle of Earth Battle of Voi Battle of Onyx Battle of Installation 00 edit UNSC Laws See UNSC Laws edit Trivia The UNSC is the navigation and military arm of the Unified Earth Government and the Colonial Administration Authority, thus it does not administrate the colonies without the consensus of the CAA or the UEG. The UNSC was accidentally referred to as the "USNC" in the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. And also in the book "Halo: The Flood". The United Nations Space Command Marine Corps has an ostensible inspiration from the real world USMC, the United States Marine Corps. The majority UNSC vehicles are named after animals that live on the planet Earth, such as the Pelican, the Mongoose, Warthog, Scorpion, Albatross, etc. The exceptions, of course, being the 'Longsword', 'Shortsword', etc. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, are the only Marines who have received proper training to use Human Entry Vehicles. The SPARTANS were named after the Greek soldiers of Sparta, who were said to be the best soldiers that ever lived; they were renowned for their discipline, superior fighting abilities, and superior arms and armor (facts reflected by the SPARTAN IIs). In real life, UNSC is an acronym for the United Nations Security Council. The UNSC was saved from destruction near the end of the Human-Covenant war, by the Covenant Separatists. In Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, at the end of chapter 19, Sarge mentions that the Red Team have been given new vehicles from the UNSC. When questioned what it was by Grif, he says "I don't know, never heard of it. Sounds made up." Category: